demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Meihui Ito
Meihui "Meimei" Ito 'is a daughter of the former Japanese noble woman, Taeko Ito, and the god of longevity, Juroujin. She is cursed with near immortality due to her father's godly powers and will not be able to die ''naturally until well after 1000 years. Background Meihui and her twin sister, Moriko, were born to Taeko Ito during the 1800s shogunate. Taeko was originally set to marry a member of the Tokugawa conglomerate, the next shogun in fact. She hadn't known about the arrangement util after she became pregnant and managed to hide her pregnancy by claiming illness and through the help of her mother and a servant. When the twins were born, the servant took them in and allowed Taeko to fulfill her duties as a wife of the future shogun. The maid raised the children on her own and eventually brought them to the house in order to work, where the children did not realize their mother was in fact their boss as well. Taeko fell ill and bade her children to come in in her last moments. Meihui, disgusted by her mother's deceit, left her side and escaped the house, hurrying to the nearby woods in a frenzy. While trying to hide her tears and waltzing through the forest, her foot was caught underneath a root and she twisted her ankle out of place. It was there she was discovered by a magestic stag, a messenger from her father. Moriko followed shortly later, where they were informed that they were children of Juroujin and would likely live forever - should they not be killed by someone else. The twins were given gifts from their father. For Meihui, a gray crane with white markings. For Moriko, a pure white stag, a child of Juroujin's personal doe. These became their guardians and allowed them to travel wherever felt safest, so long as it was a forest, as that was the extent of their magic. Personality While Meihui and Moriko were both quite peppy as children, Meihui was much more down-to-earth from the start. She was more pessimistic and cautious, even a bit frightened of the outside world at first. She eventually grew more into the servant mentality as time passed. Meihui has terrible issues with trust stemming from the lies she was told about her birth mother and finds it hard to trust people off the bat. She doesn't like getting close to people and is afraid that she will die before they do, and as such she remains friends with only her sister. Appearance In her younger years, she greatly resembled her sister. They had nearly the same shade of hair and wore their hair down long, and were popular among the house of the shogun for their energy and beauty even as children. Following Taeko's death and their retreat into the forest, though, Meihui and her sister began differentiating from each other. Meihui began tying her hair back with a ribbon that, when untied, had the ability to turn into her staff. When trade between Japan and other nations became more common, she found enough courage to go out and procure a pair of glasses to help her vision issues which had been prominent since she was young. Although she is taller than her sister, Meihui is still quite short due to her father's stature and retains a very youthful appearance. She has lighter eyes than her sister and her hair has lightened due to sun exposure, unlike her sister's. Weapons *'''Tsukene: ''Meaning 'base' or 'root', this bo staff is carved of the roots of the tree that Meihui tripped over during her escape from her home. The black ribbon around the tip can be unwound and used as a hair ribbon and vice versa.'' Category:Females Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Huguenotical